Until I'm Gone
by HarukoTan
Summary: A new student transferred in the last week of the 1st semester and rumors have been slowly spreading about the new student. Could it be true or false rumors? Will this new student cause trouble for the 1-A class of Rose High or make friends?/SchoolAU/Yuri/Mikannie/someYumikuri/OCxPetra/-I'm not so good with summaries-oTL


**Chapter 1**

**Interesting**

* * *

Rose High is one of the famous schools in the city of Maria. It is two stations away from the city's capital Sina.

It was the last week of August and the second semester for Rose High is just around the corner for the students. Autumn was also following along and it would start to get chilly.

The students in class 1-A of Rose High were chatting away in their own group of friends or doing other business while waiting for their home room teacher. One group of friends who sat in the middle of class started talking about the new desk that has been place in their classroom.

"Hey! Have you guys noticed the new desk in our classroom? The one next to Annie." Eren pointed to the last empty desk near the window. His two companions sitting both at his side paid attention to him. Armin closed his book and looked at the desk Eren was pointing at and Mikasa just ignored the desk and stared somewhere else at the direction of the desk.

"I think we will have a new transfer student on the second semester Eren. " Armin cheerfully answered.

"Wouldn't the transfer student be way behind our lessons?" Eren rubbed his chin while thinking.

"Maybe…Maybe not" Mikasa answered in a emotionless tone and was still busy staring somewhere else. She has been trying to get someone's attention for a while but that someone was looking out the window. "Tch….." Mikasa just gave up and paid attention to Eren.

/You sure seem to be focused on her today Mikasa./ Armin thought and smiled.

"But-" Before Eren could give out his opinion. The classroom door opened and the homeroom teacher Ms. Petra Ral entered. All the students stood, greeted their teacher and sat properly on their seats. Ms. Petra stood in front of them and began to speak.

"Good morning everyone! Ms. Petra smiled to her class.

"Now please settle down. As you all noticed we have a new empty desk in our classroom. A new transfer student has enrolled in our school. Also please make friends with him. Let the transfer student introduce himself. Please come in."

The door opened and the new student went in and closed the door behind him. He bowed slightly and went up front. The whole class was in awe by the transfer student's appearance. He was tall, slender muscular build, short brown hair with tied bangs like a ton knot, slanted eyes, lightly tanned and a noticeable scar across the bridge of his nose. The transfer student started to write his name on the board.

Eren started to whisper to Armin who was seated next to him on his right.

"It's a dude! I wonder if he's strong and knows how to fight."

"Eren, you can't fight the transfer student to test him out." Armin gave a worried expression.

"He has no uniform yet…. He's just wearing a grey hoodie, black baggy pants and red sneakers…" Mikasa commented who was sitting next to Eren on the left side.

"I also noticed his eyes….. Blue and red…" She stared at the transfer students eyes, which just finished writing his name and faced the whole class.

Armin looked at the transfer students eyes. "I know what that condition is called. It's called hetorochromia. A difference in coloration on the eyes."

"That's cool! I definitely want him in my team!" Eren eyed the transfer student, excited to ask him to join his club.

Everyone in class were whispering about the new transfer student. Some were worried he could be a trouble maker cause of his scar. Other wanted to scout him out for their clubs and some girls were talking about his good looks.

"Okay everyone. Please let the transfer student introduce himself." The whole class was silent again thanks to Ms. Petra. The transfer student bowed slightly and smiled with a wink to Ms. Petra as thanks and smiled at her. She lightly blushed and looked away.

"Hello everyone! My name is Haruko Køhler. I transferred here from Trost High due to my family transferring due to their jobs. I love sports, especially martial arts like karate and kendo. I have hetorochromia, as you can see." He pointed to his eyes. "I hope to be friends with all of you. I will be in your care, please take care of me. Thank you!" Haruko bowed and smiled at the class. The whole class clapped for their new classmate.

"Thank you Haruko-kun. Your seat is right over there, the last one next to the window, next to Miss Leonhart and behind Mr. Braun. Miss Leonhart, please take care of Haruko-kun and show him around the school and Mr. Hoover and Braun. Please assist Miss Leonhart, since you three are such close friends." Ms. Petra pointed at the empty desk and smiled at her three students she mentioned. Haruko started walking to his assigned seat.

"Yes Ms. Petra" Both Reiner and Bertolt answered in sync. While Annie was not having it, she just looked out the window with a frown on her face. /Why the fuck should I do this…Tch…I'll just let Reiner and Bertolt handle this…/

"Well now, I hope you all get along with Haruko-kun. Let's now begin our English class and Ms. Leonhart, please share you text books with Haruko-kun. He has no textbooks right now, I hope you can share for today with all your other subjects." Ms. Petra smiled in a pleading way, knowing Annie would now like this situation.

"Fine.." Annie just gave a stoic look.

Haruko arrived at his seat, Reiner and Bertolt were already looking at him, to greet him. They both started to chat with the new transfer student.

"Hey! I'm Reiner Braun. I'll be your seatmate in front of you. Hope to get along with you." Reiner gave Haruko a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Hi! My name is Bertolt Hoover. And I'll be your 45 degrees seatmate." Bertolt gave a small wave and smiled.

"Hello! Please take good care of me and hope we can get along." Haruko slightly bowed and noticed his seatmate next to him was ignoring him. Bertolt and Reiner noticed it.

"Ah! T-This is Annie Leonhart. Please don't mind her, she's really friendly and shy to new people. Please don't be offended." Bertolt gave a small smile.

"We'll show you around school during lunch break and we can eat together." Reiner inserted.

"Okay. Hehe. Don't worry." Both boys faced front to pay attention to the lessons.

"Nice to meet you Annie. May I move my desk next to you? Since Sensei said I'll be sharing with you." Haruko noticed Annie was not paying attention and was looking somewhere else. He followed the direction of where she was looking at, it was the girl with short black hair and a red scarf around her neck. Haruko made a devilish grin. /This seem interesting./

He moved his desk next to Annie and tapped her shoulder. Annie unaware Haruko was already seated close to her, turned to the person who was seeking her attention. Annie was surprised she was close to the new transfer student's face. She noticed they were 2 inches close and their eyes met. Blue eyes met blue and red eyes and a grin formed on new transfer students' face and made the distance 1 inch and stopped. He spoke.

"You're pretty cute for a short girl." Hrauko grinned.

Throughout the whole classroom, a loud slap was heard and all eyes were on Haruko and Annie. The real scene was not noticed, since Haruko quickly moved away to make it not look like he was trying to kiss Annie. He placed his left hand on his left red cheek and smiled.

"Ms. Leonhart! Why did you slap Haruko-kun?" Ms. Petra was shocked.

Annie did not know what to say in her defense. She couldn't say the transfer student was trying to kiss her. Was he trying to kiss her? She just gave Haruko an icy glare, which had no effect, since he was smiling at her like an idiot.

"Ahahahahahaha! It's not her fault Petra Sensei. You see, there was a bug on my cheek, which I didn't notice. I was impressed she quickly killed it, I'm guessing she really hates bugs. Don't worry about me sensei. Please continue the lessons." Haruko just smiled while still holding his left cheek.

Ms. Petra was still worried but continued off with the lesson. The whole class was a little confused, since they could not believe Annie was afraid of bugs. Haruko faced Annie.

"I finally got your attention. Hehehe. Nice to meet you Annie. Please share your books with me for today." He gave a big smile.

"Tch…Fine." Annie just gave an icy glare./Idiot….I am going to beat the life out of you…./

They both shared Annie's book, her holding the right side and Haruko holding the left. Leaving his left cheek to be seen with a red hand print on. During the scene where their faces were close to each other, Mikasa saw the whole thing and was not happy about it. Her eyes met with the new transfer student and he grinned at her and then followed the slap from Annie. Mikasa smiled after that.

/He is dead to me..That Haruko…/ Mikasa had a foul mood throughout the English class. Eren and Armin did not dare ask.

Haruko was just smiling like an idiot, paying little attention to the pain on his left cheek and the lessons. He figured something out that would entertain him in this school before time runs out to get what he wanted, but he paid no attention to his problems.

/This is so interesting. I hope this will unfold well. Hehehe. I hope they will all be my friends..and I hope I get her.../

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

**HT**: Haruko Tan here! Hope you liked the story. It's been awhile since I wrote a story. I haven't updated my other stories yet. -creys-

Life and reality got in the way. I had to write this, since I was reading so much Snk Fanfiction of my OTPs, character profiles and reading the manga.

Inspiration kicked in and I also dreamed of what to put in my story. oTL

I know, I know. Yer OC has the same name as you. Hehehehe. I just use my OC persona. Gave my OC persona another different background. So yeah.

Sorry.-bows-

Forgive me if I don't get the characters right, even if I read the profiles and such, It's hard to remember so much and this is my first fanfic on Snk. Please be patient with me. Thank you!.

Anyhoo~, I would appreciate some comments, constructive criticism, tips, etc. They are gladly welcomed.

It would help me improve in making/writing stories. Thank you very much.

* * *

**Haruko Køhler Profile**

-Brown short hair

-175 cm tall

-Slender muscular build

-Slightly tanned

-Hetochromia: +right eye: blue, +left eye: red

**Attire**

-Grey Hoodie

-Black baggy pants

-Red sneakers


End file.
